


Quinjet Interlude

by SuperStuckyLover (CatherineS)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/pseuds/SuperStuckyLover
Summary: What we should have seen while Steve and Bucky were on their way to Siberia.





	Quinjet Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> First posted story in this fandom and first new slash writing for me in years. Kinda exciting! Thanks to Laura for enticing me into this pairing and to cliophilyra for being willing to beta. Any mistakes are mine.

Steve watched as Tony and Rhodes dropped off the radar behind them. No other flight signals appeared; they were in the clear. He breathed a sigh of relief, entering the coordinates for the base in Siberia where Bucky had been kept. Buck had been silent since he’d strapped in behind Steve. Keeping an eye on the skies in front of them, it was as quiet as if Bucky wasn’t even there. How much of that stillness was the result of his sniper training with the US military and how much was due to Hydra, Steve had no idea. But it was a little unnerving that even with his enhanced hearing, there was nothing to give the other man’s presence away. About to say something himself, the sound of Bucky’s voice was startling. 

“What’s gonna happen to your friends?”

Steve stared off into the distance. He hadn’t wanted to leave them behind but Sam and Clint had been right. There was no way they would have all got out and Zemo had to be stopped. Five frozen super soldiers, conditioned as Bucky had been, would wreak havoc under Zemo’s control. 

“Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it.” He had to believe that Tony would do what he could for them. Keep them from being imprisoned, maybe confined for a while, but they were Tony’s people too. Once Zemo was taken care of, they could go back. Make sure the others were safe and clear Bucky’s name. 

“I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Steve.”

Steve froze. The pain and regret in Bucky’s voice were so clear. It made Steve want to scream out his own rage at what Bucky had gone through at the same time as he wanted to pull Bucky into his arms and never let him go, to comfort him any way Bucky would allow.

“What you did all those years, wasn’t you. You didn’t have a choice.” Steve needed Bucky to believe that. Bucky had protected him, cared for him, not just in Brooklyn but during the war. He’d tried to protect the rest of the Howling Commandos too. What Hydra had forced him to be, it was the exact opposite of everything that Bucky had been about. But the Bucky that was in this jet? He was worth everything to Steve. Steve turned to look back, to see if his words registered with the other man. Bucky’s eyes were downcast, staring intently at the ground. 

“I know.”

Bucky’s eyes came up to meet Steve’s. They were as beautiful as Steve remembered from back in Brooklyn, stormy steel blue, but full of a deep despair that he’d never seen when they were young. 

“But I still did it.” 

Steve closed his eyes briefly as he turned back to the controls, setting the autopilot before unbuckling his harness and going back to Bucky. He knelt before him, frowning as Bucky looked up and away, avoiding his gaze. 

“Bucky.”

“I remember them, Steve. It might not have been my choice but, without the wipes, it’s all come back. I remember all of my missions. I killed so many people. And when I did it, I felt nothing.” Bucky’s gaze finally came back to Steve’s face, jaw clenched as he ground out the words. “I almost killed you.”

“You saved me when you pulled me from the river,” Steve said softly but Bucky shook his head in disbelief.

“I put you there in the first place!” 

Steve rocked back a bit in the face of Bucky’s anger, the tension was radiating off Bucky as if he was about to explode out of the seat. Steve opened his mouth but Bucky kept on talking, volume slightly lower, voice more hesitant.

“If it wasn’t for what you said…” 

“You remembered, Buck. They were your words to me after my mom died. You wanted me to stay with you.” Steve smiled tentatively. “I meant them as much as you did back in Brooklyn.” 

“Until the end of the line,” Bucky whispered. “You said that and all I could see was this skinny blond kid that I was supposed to protect, not hurt. Fuck.”  
Bucky shivered, tilting his head back, blinking furiously. Steve reached out, wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s metal ones, ignoring Bucky’s attempt to pull them free.

“Don’t, Steve.” 

Not letting go of Bucky’s hand, Steve reached up, brushing his fingers against the other man’s cheek, feeling the stubble rough against his hand, his chest pressing against Bucky’s knees. 

“All those years you protected me, putting me first, Buck. You gotta know, I feel the same way. I’d lay down my life for you. After you fell, I wished so hard that it had been me.” Steve paused, knowing that Bucky wasn’t going to like hearing this. “Going into the ice, at least the pain of failing you was over.” Bucky made a soft noise of distress as he finally looked back into Steve’s eyes. “And then I woke up and you were still gone…so to have you back… You’re worth everything to me,”

“Ah, Stevie.” Bucky leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “You never failed me. You rescued me at Azzano. How could you have known that I’d survive that kind of fall? I sure as hell had no idea, I just wish…”

“What?”

“That Hydra hadn’t turned me into a weapon, their pet assassin.”

“You’re not a weapon.”

“I am. Everything they did to my brain, it’s all still there. It just took someone saying the right words and the Soldier was all I was.” He reached up and careful fingers brushed against the bruises, faint now around Steve’s neck. “And I hurt you again.”

“I’m fine, you know I am. I’m not that sickly little kid anymore. Once we deal with Zemo and the soldiers, we’ll find a way to prevent it from happening again.”

“You didn’t fight back, did you? Just defensive moves, not attacking.”

“Bucky.” Steve hesitated, pretty sure he knew where this was going. Bucky had both hands on his face now, one warm and slightly damp, the other cool against Steve’s too hot skin. Bucky’s stare was intense, eyes a little wild.

“Don’t let me hurt you. I mean it, Stevie. What I did on the carrier...” Bucky’s jaw clenched.

Steve reached up to release Bucky’s harness and tugged him out of the chair, onto Steve’s lap. One of Bucky’s hands stayed on his face, the other steadying himself against Steve’s chest. Steve slipped one hand onto Bucky’s hip, the fingers of his other hand reached up to brush against Bucky’s soft lips. They parted and Steve shivered as he felt the heat of Bucky’s breath against his fingers. He’d always known Bucky was beautiful. He’d done enough sketches when he was young to recognize his own desires, even if he’d been too afraid to risk acting on them and ruining their friendship or putting Bucky in danger. When Bucky had fallen from the train, he’d so badly wished that he had told him how he felt. When he’d come out of the ice, it was memories of Bucky that made him wake up aroused, wanting something he thought he could never have. But the way Bucky was acting now, how he was looking at him, Steve knew Bucky felt the same, felt more than friendship, maybe he always had. 

“You won’t hurt me, Buck. I know you. I don’t care what Hydra made you do in the past. The fact that you’re here with me now; you’re the strongest man I know.” Steve paused to take a deep breath, letting his fingers curve around Bucky’s cheek, keeping Bucky’s eyes focused on him. If anything would get through to Bucky, shake him up, it was this. “The same man I fell in love with over 70 years ago in Brooklyn.” Steve closed his eyes and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. He could feel Bucky’s fist tighten against his uniform but the fingers on his face were trembling. 

“Steve.”

Steve pulled back to see Bucky’s face. There was a small smile on the sweet curve of his lips.

“I love you too, punk. I always have.”

Even though Steve had been pretty sure Bucky felt the same, it was a relief to hear it from his lips, to see the open affection on his face. The hand Bucky had on his face slid to the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around his waist, hand pressing against the small of his back and Steve gave a small gasp at the intimate touch. The smile on Bucky’s face was nothing compared to the brightness of the desire that flared in his eyes. Steve let Bucky’s hand on his neck guide him until their lips were barely brushing, sharing the air between them. 

“God, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, against Steve’s lips before tightening the hand on Steve’s neck and surging forward. His lips pressed hard against Steve’s for a moment and Steve stroked his stubble covered jaw. Bucky licked across Steve lower lip, nipping at it until Steve moaned and opened wide, deepening the kiss. Steve could feel both of Bucky’s hands on his face now, hot skin on one side, cool metal on the other. He shivered, whimpering softly as Bucky broke the kiss, teeth tugging on his lower lip.

Steve squirmed as Bucky abandoned his mouth to bite gently along his jaw before settling on his neck, sucking hard. Steve tangled his hand in Bucky’s hair, tugging slightly, feeling his cock stiffen in the confines of his uniform at the moan Bucky made in response. Steve felt a sting as Bucky pulled away from his neck, Bucky’s flesh fingers rubbing over the mark he’d left.

“So beautiful doll, you’re so damn beautiful,” Bucky whispered against his skin. Steve felt his face flush with embarrassment. He still thought of himself as that skinny Brooklyn kid. Bucky was the one that the girls had always flocked to; he had always been strong and sleekly muscled and Steve had been as smitten as the girls in his own way. This Bucky wasn’t that much different physically, besides the arm. He was a bit broader, with more heavily muscled shoulders and thighs but not nearly as different from his younger self as Steve was. Steve used his hand in Bucky’s hair to tilt the other man’s head until they were eye to eye. 

“You’ve always been the handsome one, Buck.” He frowned as Bucky’s gaze slid away.

“Not anymore.”

“You’re wrong,” Steve said softly, pulling one of Bucky’s hands to press against his chest. “Still make my heart race, jerk.”

“Until the end of the line?” Bucky’s voice was low and rough, and his lip trembled slightly as he waited. 

Steve leaned in to kiss it gently.

“Yes.” Steve stroked the back of Bucky’s head, fingers twisting in his silky hair.

“Damn it, Stevie.” Bucky pushed him back, leaning over him. This kiss was rougher than the first, punishing with the strength of Bucky’s passion, before turning soft and sweet. Steve groaned at the sensation of Bucky sprawled over him, legs bracketing his body, hands braced on either side of his head. His hair brushed against Steve’s cheeks. In this position, Steve could feel that Bucky was as hard as he was. As Steve thrust up, he was rewarded with an equal pressure from Bucky’s hips and panting against the side of his face. Steve stroked over the curve of Bucky’s ass, feeling the muscle clench underneath the tac gear. All he wanted right now was to feel Bucky’s skin against his, but this was crazy. What if something happened and he needed to be back at the controls? Distracted by his own thoughts and Bucky’s kissing, he almost missed the fingers fumbling with his pants. Suddenly he felt cold air and the heat of Bucky’s hand closing around his achingly hard erection.

“Bucky,” he gasped, breaking their kiss. Those beautiful blue-grey eyes held a hint of their old mischief as Bucky grinned at him, thumb rubbing over the tip. 

“You’re so wet, doll, so slick for me. Like you were waiting for me to get my hand down here, help you out.” 

Steve groaned, Bucky had shifted to one side, supporting himself on his metal arm, pressing his own groin against Steve’s thigh, right leg laying on top of Steve’s. The feel of Bucky’s fingers teasing him was making him crazy.

“Buck, please.” Steve gasped, reaching down. He needed Bucky to stroke him faster, harder, not these too careful touches. But Bucky shifted, grabbing Steve’s hand in his metal one and pulling it up over Steve’s head, holding it there firmly. 

“No rushing me, Stevie. I’ve waited a long time for this, wanna enjoy myself.”

Steve groaned as Bucky’s hand held him a little tighter, stroked a little faster. He tried to thrust his hips, to get some purchase but between Bucky’s arm and leg, he was pretty much pinned.

“Bucky, I need…”

“What do you need, doll? You know I’ll give you anything you want. All you have to do is tell me.” 

Bucky’s face was turned slightly away, as he watched his own hand moving on Steve’s cock. When he turned back, his eyes were burning. Steve’s stomach flipped. 

“You want my hands?… My mouth?” 

Oh god, the thought of that had Steve almost ready to burst. If Bucky didn’t shut up, he was going to come right away.

“You want to fuck me, Stevie? Sink deep inside me, make me yours?” The hand on his cock sped up slightly and Steve felt his abdominals clench. “Or do you want me to do the fucking? Show you that you belong to me?”

“Only ever wanted to be yours,” Steve gasped. “Please, Bucky.”

“Fuck, Stevie.” Bucky‘s lips pressed tightly to Steve’s, his thumb swirling over his tip, pressing against the slit. Steve’s hand strained hard against Bucky’s, his vision whiting out with orgasm, his moans of pleasure swallowed by Bucky’s kiss.

When Steve finally opened his eyes, blinking, Bucky was licking at the mess on his hand, tasting Steve. 

“Come here.” Steve’s voice sounded raspy, even to his own ears. Bucky smiled, wiping his hand on the cloth before dropping it and stretching out, full body, over Steve. Bucky kissed him softly, a slow exploration, and Steve could taste himself on Bucky’s tongue, tart and salty. If he hadn’t just had the best orgasm of his life, he was sure he’d be hard again already. As it was, he could tell that Bucky was near the edge despite the gentleness of his mouth. He could feel a tremor running through Bucky’s arms where they pressed against him and the taut front of his tac pants showed an impressive bulge. Steve broke their kiss, tugging at Bucky’s hair. His pupils were blown wide, staring into Steve’s. Shifting his weight, Steve rolled them over until he was straddling Bucky, both hands unzipping his pants, pushing the cloth aside, carefully freeing his erection. Steve’s eyes widened. Bucky was bigger than he expected, skin swollen tight, the tip flushed a deep red. He gripped it gently, and Bucky groaned.

“Steve, you’re killing me.” Bucky whimpered, thrusting a little into Steve’s grip. Bucky’s eyes were locked on the sight of his cock in Steve’s fist, metal hand clenched tight against his own upper thigh. Steve could hear the faint whirring of the plates in Bucky’s arm as he clearly struggled to keep it in place, to let Steve move at his own pace. 

“You asked me what I wanted before, Buck.” Steve paused, knowing he was blushing as he said the words in his head out loud. “I want to taste you.” The cock in his hand twitched as Bucky shifted, not able to move much with Steve straddling his legs.

“Jesus, Stevie.” 

“Can I?”

“Fuck, you can do whatever you like to me, doll. Just please do something.” 

Bucky let out a whimper as Steve bent down, sliding his tongue around the already wet tip of Bucky’s erection. He tasted sweeter than Steve had tasted on Bucky’s lips, and Steve went back for more. Moving from darting kitten licks over the tip to tracing the thick vein down to the root before licking all the way back, rubbing it over his lips. Steve sat up a little, contemplating his next move. 

“Steve you don’t have to…” Bucky’s voice cut off on a gasp as Steve wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Bucky’s cock and licked his lips before sliding them over the tip. It was easy at first, but an involuntary thrust from Bucky threatened to choke him and he pulled back quickly, not releasing his grip but shifting his arm to rest on Bucky’s hips, keeping him pinned. 

“Sorry, sorry…” Bucky whispered. “Don’t let me hurt you.” Steve felt a warm hand touch his cheek, stroking gently, and he tried again, taking him deeper, letting the head of Bucky’s cock brush against the inside of his cheek, pressing it out against those warm fingers. Bucky let out a strangled moan and Steve’s own cock give a twitch of interest. Steve managed to stretch his lips around another inch, tongue rubbing the underside, before Bucky was brushing the back of his throat. Steve swallowed and Bucky whimpered, fingers sliding from Steve’s cheek into his hair. 

“Steve,” Bucky whispered desperately, hand tightening in Steve’s hair, tugging. Steve knew he was close, that it wouldn’t take much more. He shifted so that he could look up at Bucky as he increased the pressure, slipped one hand into Bucky’s pants to gently cradle his balls, and was rewarded with a look of adoration before Bucky’s head fell back, an agonized groan spilling from his lips. The hand in his hair tightened almost to the point of pain and Steve closed his eyes, Bucky’s seed flooding his mouth. Steve pulled back a bit, swallowing as much as he could, letting the rest drip down Bucky’s cock as the hand slipped from his hair. Catching his breath, Steve groped for a gun rag, using it to wipe up the remaining fluid on Bucky’s slowly softening cock before tucking him in and zipping up his pants.

“Come here, punk.” Bucky pulled him down, both hands reaching to cup Steve’s face, his thumb swiping across Steve’s lower lip, pressing against it lightly. Steve opened for him and they kissed softly, Bucky’s tongue exploring before breaking the kiss with a nip to Steve’s swollen lower lip. Steve ran his hand down Bucky’s metal arm, raising the cold metal to his lips, pressing a kiss to the palm. Bucky looked at him with a mixture of adoration and disbelief.

“I love you, Buck. End of the line. No matter what happens when we get to Siberia, whatever we have to deal with after.” Steve paused. “I’m not letting you go.”


End file.
